Kagamis unlucky star
by RU771AN
Summary: The sequal to the highly NOT acclaimed Hunter Killer!.When the world is on the brink of doing silly things,we also do stupid things to stop the world in its quest to do silly things.Done and dusted,part3 of t series of mindlessly blowing up stuff is soon
1. Object 261

Kagamis unlucky star.

So here we are,part two of the highly NOT acclaimed Hunter Killer series.

If you dont want to be saying WTF? The entire time while reading this then you need to read Hunter Killer.

Its not as good as they but at least its a start.

Anyway lets begin.

* * *

><p><em>Humanity needs war as much as it needs food and water:<em>

_Humans are so selfish that they forget the some dont know what its like to be human._

_The ability to remove emtions is not having them in the first place is often frowned upon._

* * *

><p>1990<p>

Russian Spetnaz leaders recognize that they need a new type of soldier.

Previously the training was to batten down fear.

Now they want a soldier that cant feel it at all.

* * *

><p>1990<p>

Work begins on a experimental test plant for the sole purpose of removing emtions.

US research centre is broken into,a prototype exoskeleton is stolen.

* * *

><p>1993<p>

Object 261 is created.

* * *

><p>1999<p>

Vortkuta inmate camp is comprmised after a sole prisoner 34632**261** escapes,the inmate was **SIX **years old at the time.

* * *

><p>2000<p>

Russian submarine Kursk is sunk after a explosion takes place which sinks the massive sub.

After **SEVEN **days the search for any survivors is called off after seeing that no hatches were opened.

A small hole big enough to fit a child is discovered but the idea is described as stupid.

* * *

><p>2002<p>

**NINE **US F15 fighters are US goverment denies that they were shot down by a single fighter.

But a French newspapers describes the incident was a made by a ace pilot that had no trouble dealing with the **261st** Ace fighter squadron.

* * *

><p>2007<p>

The Pmc Atremis global:Is descirbed at having a member that prefers to be called Steel fist in Russian but in english this translates into being - the person is wildly known after having swam **FOURTEEN **olimpic swimming pools and then beating the best time on a SAS course in **261** seconds.

* * *

><p>2009<p>

At **16**30:Mr Takara of the Artemis global:Is killed after recieving two hits to the chest.

* * *

><p>2011<p>

The North Korean nuclear submarine **AKULA **is sunk after engaged in a single battle.

The sub sunk with **18 **high ranking officers onboard.

The single aircraft that destoryed the seventh fleet is Japanese made and the incident promotes a new low in NK-JP relations.

* * *

><p>2011.<p>

**261 **PRNK fighters are destoryed in a pitched battle over a Japanese town,a nuclear bomber and a stealth fighter alonh with **18** other planes are destroyed by a single fighter.

The ace is then reported to be MIA.

The media reports that the pilot isnt a airforce pilot and stole the fighter.

* * *

><p><em>Imagine a Human that doesnt feel fear,Imagine one which is cold and ruthless.<em>

_In the world there are people that are known as ghosts or wraiths._

_These people cannot be found or seen unless they allow it._

_Thinking that special forces are the best is a mistake._

_They pale in comparison._

**WELCOME TO HUNTER KILLER**

**PART TWO!**

* * *

><p>Anyway I enjoyed making that.<p>

I suppose people who have read the 1st part will understand this.

Or maybe not.

Anyway this entire series is not serious,and the grammer and stuff is not accurate either,the lucky star cast is now owned by me in this so they what I want I will take FULL responsiabilty to anything that happens.

The real lucky star is owned by whoever made it up.

And note:The next few chapters will be fill ins.

The story will begin when I decide it does.


	2. Wait havent we gone through this already

Kagamis Unlucky star part 2!

Here we go again with another cracktastical chapter,if your wondering about whos doing what in this then seriously read Hunter Killer.

Believe me you will get whats going on...eventually.

There is also a poll going on my profile I think and you can vote what Person/Animal/Thing you want from a list to be included in a boss fight.

Anyway this will have a SLIGHT storyline and its mainly based on action and explosions,characters are occ and I own all of this shit.

Anyway ROLL THE INTRO.

* * *

><p>Aimai san senchi sorya puni tte koto kai? Choh! Rappingu ga seifuku…daa furi tte kotanai pu. Ganbaccha yacchaccha Son to kyaacchi &amp; Release gyoh Ase (Fuu) ase (Fuu) no tanima ni Darlin' darlin' F R E E Z E!<p>

"What the fuck is this".

"Its the intro"

"Give me that guitar and get on those drums".

"OK"

(Epic music and heavy rock being played along with awesome guitar solo).

My shotgun is hungry,my Barret is ready.

Missles are primed and my breath is heavy.

Ill always be on the prowl and yet never be seen.

Grab my gun and boom you dead,pump some bullets right in your head.

Spray and pray to make you bleed.

Ill screw you country with a EMP

I dont camp cause that aint fun,Ill mow ya down while I run and gun.

FRAG YOUR ARSE WITH GRENADES

OR STICK YOUR CORPSE WITH METAL BLADES.

Drive away but you wont get far.

Ill plant a c4 on your shitty car.

Yeah thats how I do.

Dont even try to screw it.

Cause Ill hunt you down without a sound.

*END

* * *

><p><strong>Russia.<strong>

**Siberia.**

**Spetsnaz final inmate course.**

**YEAR:2000**

This was the final course,the final thing standing in my way.

Naturally I was one of the few left standing to complete this.

Going through frozen lakes and timing between when a grenade will go off and firing a ak47 was challenging but I pulled through in the big guy was always watching me.

I swear that he never took his eyes off me.

Or that bastard daughter of his._They both have pink hair and she looks like shes the same age as me,but I doubt she knows me anyway...nobody does._After my escape from Vortuka,and my rescue by the big guy I had been relentlessly pressed into this gruelling trials to see if I was ready to "pay back my debts".

Whatever the fuck that was.

* * *

><p>Present time.<p>

**America.**

**35000ft in the air.**_And fucking decreasing,thats right CIA all too long you have tried to hunt me with your so called "agents"but now its time to see if you can call yourself a "intelligience" agency._

_LETS SEE IF YOUR INTELLIGANT ENOUGH TO SEE A PLANE RAMMED UP YOUR ARSEHOLE!._The bright lights of LA were slowly being replaced by I had been flying for 13hours the fuel was getting low._Sounds like a sucide mission doesnt it?Well I love sucide missions._The flight stick was pressed all the way down and the g-forces began to hit me as I started to begin the complete 90 degree dive.

_Seems like theres only way to end this.I suppose I can say one thing..._.The intense pressure of air slowly began to takes its toll on the old airframe and the cockpit juttered as a piece of the undercarriage fell was defaintly going to end in a boom.

Losing control in a plane isnt advised and the manual always says to try to regain doing so would make the aircraft controllable and I would have to pull out of this I unclipped the saftey belt.

My hands wrenched the m60 heavy machine gun off of its rails and I preparded to jump...with just a crappy parachute.

The headquaters loomed into view and a few sirens started to go off,the buildings of LA were close and it was suprising that I didnt hit anything.

More parts of the plane fell of and I felt a sickening crunch.

_Geranimoooo!_

* * *

><p><strong>KAGAMI.<strong>

"Welcome to Tokoyo international airport...hope you enjoy you stay".Kagami was pissed,and when a Tsundere is pissed you better watch out.

Her backpack was heavy and her eyes full of rage as she walked towards the counter.

**_LA-TOKYO._**

_ I dont believe it,just for five mintues and I leave him alone,no windows or doors are opened and he goes like that!.__At least he slipped up with this ticket to LA...oh Im gonna have words with him!._The guy at the counter didnt even look Japanese but that of course couldnt stop Kagami.

* * *

><p><strong>SPETSNAZ.<strong>

Unit fourteen here-Target located-shes on her own-doesnt know yet-procceding with plan.

Unit three here-roger that-we will be at the 3 houses on the list-detain the target.

The Tsundere walked up to the desk and handed in her didnt suspect anything.

"Kagami Hiirage?"

"Yes"

"Come with me,there have been noted reports of terroism and all passengers need to comply".

Kagami walked with the guard to a back not suspecting anything she walked right into a dark room.

"Hey what am I doing here?"Were the last words she said before a fist knocked her out.

Fourteen here-target secured...procced with exract.

* * *

><p><strong> CIA-DELTA-IZUMI HOUSEHOLD.<strong>Konata and her father were present when it was in the middle of her computer games when the windows were heard downstairs she found that the house had been turned into a warzone,sofas were destroyed and the glass from the windows were strewn all over the place.

That was she saw her father,once a happy Otaku,now just a broken man his face was bloody and even was held at gunpoint.

"DADDY!"Konata screamed,alerting her presence to the armed men."Ah there you are"One of them blue haired chick was now shaking._Whats going on?_Her mind screamed.

Before she could run a pair of hands grabbed her and a tape was put over her mouth.

"Lets go...burn the house down while wre going"The leader of the Delta squad told his men before knocking out Konatas father with a single punch.

Konata could only watch in the SUVs window as her house began to burn with her father still inside.

The man in charge of the operation was happy with last objective known as Konata had been brought in and her house burnt down and the parent left inside just to make it look like a had the other 2 girls aswell Miyuki and Tsukasa.

"Targets secured now to use them as bait"He radioed in to the headquaters at LA,unaware that the "bait"was no longer needed.

LA was already feeling the pain.

* * *

><p>*Authors notes and shit.<p>

Well there we go chapter two and like as mentioned at the start the poll is on my profile its up till chapter whatever comes out so if you want one of the choices in VOTE NOW.

Anyway pm me if you want to know abit more about whats coming out or look at the updates on my profile or any important info.

See you next chapter.

(*Advertisments and other things.

"If there isnt anything Russian then Im revoking the authors citzenship"Vladimir Putin.

"Meow"Kitten.

"Wash wash wash"Washing machine.

"Mastu Im still pissed at you"Kagami.


	3. Here we go again

Kagamis unlucky star part3

Well here we go with yet another cracktastical episode of Kagamis unlucky star.

True to his word old Vladimir has killed of my Russian citzenship so Im royally screwed now.(Good job Im a Russian living in Britian eh?).Anyway review this story please.

Also most of the chapters will start with either a convosation,a song from a band or just some song that I have cooked up on my own, yes Mastu even has his own theme music so play it when something badass is happening!

.com/watch?v=eWl09Cyznyo and .com/watch?v=6qifGnFuADU&feature=related

And Ive have some rights from Acsuperman aswell so please take a look at Luckier star.

Okay right well yeah the poll,look at that aswell and vote lets roll.

* * *

><p>I I walk alone<p>

Think of home

Memories of long ago

No one knows I lost my soul long ago

Lied too much

She said that she's had enough

Am I too much

She said that she's had enough

Standing on my own

Remembering the one I left at home

Forget about the one I left at home

Forget about the life I used to know

* * *

><p><strong>LA-CIA HEADQUATERS.<strong>

**Mastu.**The guards here are pretty damm dumb ya know?.Well after I crashed my plane into the building and set off a number of alarms,the guards came running in...only to be greeted with sustained fire from me,riding a parachute down._I can tell you..that was fun._

Walking down the fire lit corrider,bleeping alarms were falling out of the heavy set armour and random bursts of machine gun fire made a heck of a noise.

_Ooohh someones coming,_A door opened and I sprayed it until it fell out and a body full of holes dropped to the ground.

"Go go go go"_Are we seriously using crappy words like that to describe when the buildings being shredded to shit?._A troop of soldiers entered the stairoom and shot at me,thier bullets just pinging off my armoured suit._Your guns are like water pistols fools!._Swiviling on the spot I turned heavy automatic fire below and killed the so called hereos in a few seconds._Man this is like training back in spetsnaz,now to go outside._I jumped off the railing and dropped 30 or so feet.

_This isnt 30 feet,THIS IS A SHEER FUCKING DROP._I had miscalulated the drop and was now spiralling through the air,even with such heavy armour on ,it would be probbely do some damage once I would doubtlessly hit the bottom.

Luckily I heard a few voices at the bottom,and prepared the two pistols hung around my belts._When I get there ,shit is gonna fall down._

* * *

><p><strong>DeltaCIA.**

**USS NIMITZ:****AIRCRAFT CARRIER ALONG WITH 8TH FLEET.**

**JAPAN.**The day had gone well for the delta teams,so far they had secured the three primarys and had burnt down thier houses with the familys aswell,leaving no evidence.

The team leader supervised the unloading of the cargo and watched as the three girls were sheparded below decks,to a secure hold where they would be kept for the journey back girls faces were full of defeat and phrehaps they were wondering where thier familys were?.

"Delta leader to bridge,code red".

_3MINS LATER. USS NIMITZ BRIDGE._Fast marching into the bridge the team leader knew that something was wrong,the fleet had engaged weapon systems while they were still steaming out of harbour,secondonly there were no other ships in the way meaning that Japan was most likely in a state of emergency.

The detla leader walked into the command room and was gretted by the admiral.

"So whats wrong?"He asked with professinal calm and coolness.

"We are in a state of emergency".The admiral replied not calmy and pointed to the aircraft carriers state of the art rader.

"Doesnt look good"The leader replied as he studied the rader.

"Indeed,the Russians have sent a fleet heading to LA while the Chinese are mustering their 4th fleet to catch up with them,and it looks like they are going to head to battle with eachother".

"So whats the battle got to do with us?"

"The pentagon has ordered us to intercept both fleets and if needed to sink them".

"Is that it?"The team leader,slightly shocked at what he heard asked.

"No ,the CIA headquaters is under attack and what looks to be a single man".

_Looks like its the guy we were briefed about...DAMMIT!._He screamed in his head.

"Regardless we need to destory the two fleets before they threaten the United States".

* * *

><p><strong>SPETSNAZ...SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN <strong>wait who gives a fuck where they are,anyway due to amazing plot lines we will be randomly skipping on to other characters and just for notes 3rd person is for anything and everything while 1st is for Mastu.

**SERIOUSLY SPETSNAZ POINT OF VIEW NOW K?.**_Yeah right anyway more notes of doom,this is based on explosions and if you dont like explosions you wont like this,people will die and nations will be burned...all in the name of...(you guessed it)explosions._

_Anyway back to the plot!._

The day had been suprisingly easy for the Spetsnaz,they had tailed the CIA and Delta for most of thier journey and they hadnt of suspected a after the command had been given to burn down the houses,the Spetsnaz were behind the corner.

When the Delta boys had gone off and left the residents to thier doom,the Spetsnaz had then rescured the occupants from the three houses and had brought them to the back of a now moving transport plane.

"So we have Mr Izumi here?"Dimitri asked.

"Here"Mr Izumi said,his voice cracking heavily as he thought of how his daughter had been taken away from him.

"Miss Takara?"

"Here"Yukari was deeply upset about Miyuki,first losing her husband and now her daughter was starting to tear the middle aged woman apart.

"The Hiiragis?"

Four "Heres" came up,Dimitri had decided not to tell them that he had Kagami in his custody.

Coughing to get thier attention he spoke.

"As you have now guessed,we are on a transport plane and what that means is that if any of you annoy me then your going to have a nice bloodly bath in the drink...got it!"He bawled at them.

"Yes..."Six voices spoke up,laden with fear as each of them knew that thier lives depended on the Spetsnazs mans mood.

"Good..now sargeant I want you to cover these people with your men,and if they annoy you then kill them"Dimitri said to his number two coldy.

* * *

><p>Anyway there we go,another chapter in a amazing two days.<p>

Ill do Mastus and Dimitris bio next chapter.

If you seriosuly want to know anymore about this then check out my profile for any updates.

K?


	4. Shit hits the fan

Kagamis Unlucky star chapter FUCKING FOUR!

Yeah the words above pretty much sum it up but Im going to countinue wasting space because I like to, did anyone hear about the woman who burned 90% of her body?...well I didnt either.

On with the story.

* * *

><p>Mastu Bio.<p>

Height-5-10

Age-18

Slim but powerful build.

Nation-Unknown.

Family-Doesnt exist.

Extremely dangerous person,dont get him angry or you will die quickly and by Spetsnaz and was raised in Vorkuta prison camp where he escaped at the age of seven,after that he joined Artemis Global under the leadership of a certain Mr Takara.

Also known as Steel Fist,used to be a Hunter Killer(contract killer) and has worked and killed everywhere.

Relentless and deadly he is the last thing you would want to see in a fight.

Fancies Kagami Hiiragi.

Current location-USA LA.(And killing).

* * *

><p>Dimitri.<p>

Height-5-11

Age 18.

Bulky but agile

Nation-Russian

Current commander of the Spetsnaz special forces,trained when he was seven and is currently somewhere between Japan and the USA.

* * *

><p><strong>RUSSIAN 4TH FLEET.<strong>

**Currently being chased by a much bigger Chinese fleet.**The huge missles racks of the battlecruiser Kirov opened thier blast shields and fired its deadly payload,swiftly followed by more volleys of other ships in the fleet.

Instantly the air was filled with the burning smell of destruction as the unsuspecting Chinses fleet fell victim to a suprise missle barrage of epic proportions,many ships were cut in half and sank by the awesome power of Russian missles.

What was ment to be a great victory for the coummunists was now turned into a rout,despertatly their aircraft carriers turned into the wind and launched as many planes as they possaibly could while the remaining ships sailed straight onto the waiting Russian fleet.

**Aboard the Aircraft Carrier Fist of the Motherland.**The commander of the strike force of ships noticed something on his closer he saw the remaining ships of the Chinese fleet steaming towards him,but that wasnt the problem.

He looked again and saw that the USN 8th fleet was heading straight for him and all across there was almost a hundred planes coming in a over 800 miles an hour hurtling towards his and cruisers were steaming in formation and had locked on to his ships.

Grabbing the radio next to him,he shouted his orders.

"EMERGENCY MESSAGE TO ALL SHIPS,THE FUCKING AMERICANS ARE HERE,LET THE SUBMARNINES DEAL WITH THE CHINESE,LAUNCH ALL PLANES AND READY EVERY SINGLE BLOODY WEAPON IN OUR ARSENAL".

All across the 4th fleet,ships turned their guns,readied their missles,CWIS gataling cannons were activated and launched as many planes as the aircaft carriers could hold agaisnt the United States ships.

What would follow would be a three way battle between the most powerful countires in the world and neither side would give any mercy.

* * *

><p><strong>CIA-DELTA.<strong>The Delta commander glanced out of the window at the ships of his country preparing to do battle with the Russians and Chinese._Orders are orders but we should be with the navy not going back home._He thought to himself as one of his men came up to him.

"LA is on fire sir".

"By who?"

"By him"

The Delta looked at the girls sitting before and sighed,"Well lets hope for your sakes that you will still be needed".

The girls said nothing,but Konata,Miyuki and Tsukasa were screaming in their minds and sheer naked fear at what was going to happen next was begining to creep in.

They wondered whetever they would be able to see thier famalies again.

* * *

><p><strong>SPETSNAZ,INTERROGATIONS:DIMITRI.<strong>Miki and her family were forced into a compartment at the bottom of the aircraft at room was filled with 5 chairs,4 on one side and the other one was occupied by a smoking Dimitri.

"Sit down"He commanded in english and to empahise his point a pistol was family of four sat down,and they looked at the Spetsnaz commander who finished his ciggerate.

Dimitri looked at the Hiiragi family who had lost 2 daughters already and couldnt stand losing another one._Well this is going to be intresting._He thought to himself with a slight grin.

"Now as you know,your family member Kagami is missing correct?"He lied since she was on the plane with them but the commander had decided not to tell them.  
>"Yes we are aware"Miki spoke,painfully reminded of what happened.<p>

"Now she went after a boy called Mastu?"

"Yes"

"Do you know this boy?"

"Correct".

Dimitri pulled out a map and pointed to Tokyo harbour,"Now this is where you daughter Tsukasa was taken,she is now on the way to America along with a Konata Izumi and Miyuki Takara"."Now can you tell us who abducted her?".

"They were Americans...thats all I know"Masturi answered,but she knew it wasnt enough._These people dont know anything do they?,looks like they are useless and only the girl will be needed._Dimitri thought to himself,using a battle sign a Spetsnaz soldier took the family of four away.

"Vladimir bring in the other two!"Dimitri shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>SHIN:ABOVE THE FLEETS.<strong>Shin was a god,so he used his godlike powers to hover himself above the 3fleets,the amount of death and destruction going on was entertaing and destroying them wouldnt take much effort,but he wasnt after the fleets he was after Mastu who was in LA.

_Maybe I should just "send"him a few missles._The god decided to do just that.

Shin used his powers to redirect the hundreads of missles being fired,and used them to strike LA.

_Lets see if hes worthy enough to survive this..._

* * *

><p><strong>CIA:HEADQUATERES:MASTU<strong>

I managed to survive the fall,and was still able to fight,the dead delta soldiers around me could testify to down I saw that the heavy armour that I was wearing had cracked in several places.

_Better take this off before it cracks somewhere private and reduces my chances of having kids._Pulling down the straps and taking off numerous strips,I was finally free of the heavy plating in a few minutes._Now the C4 placed around the building should make for a large expolosion in...50 seconds,WAIT SHIT!._

I picked my desert eagles up and ran for it,my footsteps echoed around the building and several guards tried to stop me.

The first few came up in front of me and I fired the pistols perfectly,the slugs impacted on the guards and killed them instantly.

_25 seconds left keep fucking running._Automated sentry guns started to get a bead on me and I was forced to keep running as the space behind me was filled with hot lead._Look a window._

_10._I saw the window and ran for it.

_9._I used a smoke grenade to cover my escape.

_8._I punched a foolish guard in front of me and he fell out of my way.

_7,6,5,4._I neared the window,bullets still kicking behind me since the sentrys had thermal sights.

_3,_I pulled a pair of frag grenades out of a pouch.

_2._I pulled the pins out and tossed them on the ground.

_1._I cleared the window and flew through.

_0._The grenades exploded and I was hurled through the sky.

Landing on the ground with a thud,I recovered quick enough to see the fruits of my labour.

The C4 blew the windows out and glass shattered,half a second later the building seemed to implode as a huge section of the side was complety destoryed.

I stood up and heard something._What the hells that?._I ducked as the skyscraper next to me had its top blown off.

It wasnt the only across the city,missles fell from the sky and LA began to crumble under the weight of missles._Hang on this wasnt me._

_Never mind,next stop is the nearest airforce base._I looked away from the explosions and jacked the nearest car.

Driving through LA with half the place destroyed and massive traffic jams on bridges that were crumbling was...fun.

* * *

><p>Anyway there we go with another chapter.<p>

But wait theres more.

Next chapter will be a opening.

To what?.Well I dont know.


	5. TITLE PRESENTS

Kagamis unlucky star part5

Anyway so the last chapter we got the info on everything,so just in case you dont get it,the Chinese,Russians and Americans are doing battle when Shin(remember him from acsuperman)comes along and redirects a missle barrage from all three nations fleets and causes them to hit LA where Mastu is.

Now the CIA have captured Miyuki,Tsukasa and Konata and are coming back to LA while the Spetsnaz have "liberated"Yurkai,Konatas dad and Kagamis family and they hold Kagami aswell without telling them.

Okay?Right so we got it and there we go.

* * *

><p><strong>SPETSNAZ:Dimitri.<strong>Dimitri was "questioning" Yukari and began to give up after a few mins,eveidently she had no idea of who he was."So you really dont know who I am right?"He asked for the 4th time in a row,to her credit the middle aged woman pondered her answer."No never heard of you?"She answered.

"A pity then"Dimitri grinned,scaring the wits of the woman,he pointed to his second in command who led Yukari out of the compartment.

"Line them up".He radioed before grabbing his ak47.

* * *

><p><em>Getting out of that bloody city was fun,having to dodge cars and falling buildings while missles rained down was prehaps the best thing Ive done while in this in the end I had to get through traffic jams and roadblocks just to get outside and yet nobody noticed that my passport was fake and my papers were security in this country is crap.<em>Standing on top of the hill with the car parked next to me and with a pair of desert eagles in my hands,I observed the destruction of one of the worlds greatest citys,a rouge missle strike?or a attack from a another country?Either way I didnt care.

The remains of collapsed skyscrapers and the hundreads of fires still dominated the landscape._Now to get to an airforce base and get the fuck out of I wonder where Kagami is,I hope shes safe,maybe she even got my ticket and is on her way to LA right now,well I can tell you love...this wont be the same ever again._I returned back to the car and sat down,closing the door I found that although I had managed to bottle up my feelings for the purple haired girl during the flight to LA and also when I in the CIA feelings were starting to come out and I felt worried for her,would she be okay without me?had something happened to her?.

Either way the question still remained...had something happened to her?.

* * *

><p><strong>CIA-DELTA.<strong>The team commander had lined up his men on the back of the plane so they wouldnt be heard by anyone commander took a deep breath and tried to make sense of the situation.

The CIA headquaters had been destroyed and even more worrying LA had been levelled by missles,all done by one one man.

That made his task more difficult,good job he had the girls with him or finding the target would be a nightmare.

"As you are aware"He spoke to his men,"LA is destroyed along with the CIA headquaters,now our job is find the BASTARD! who did this!".General mumuring occured.

"Right so you all know now,we are going to land at the nearest base and then search for the SOB and with these girls as bait we can kill him!".The team leader and his men used to be marines so they followed in the fashion most suited to them.

"Marines OORAHH!"

"OOORAHHH!".

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE BETWEEN JAPAN AND AMERICA.<strong>Ships were breaking up,destroyers were being cut in half,cruisers and submarines were hunted down and aircraft carriers launched until they had no planes.

For the 3 sides involved what began as a simple battle became a full scale fight as hundreads of planes,thousands of men and formations of ships did battle agaisnt each other.

Missles were constanly being fired and the rattle of CIWS systems shot them main cannons soon began to run out of ammounation.

In the histroys books this would later be known as the "Sea of choas"but to the men and women who fought it would be known simply as hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebzz Presents...<strong>

**A COLDNEXUSFRONTLINES PRODUCTION.**

**UNDER LICENCE FROM KAGAMI YOSHIMIZU.**

**THE SEQUAL TO HUNTER KILLER...**

**...KAGAMIS UNLUCKY STAR.**


	6. Fail phone

Kagamis unlucky star part6

Fucking hell we are on chapter/part/episode/whatever the fuck fanfiction does,well Ive enjoyed blowing stuff up and Im sure that anyone with the right mind likes it aswell,BUT! we are only just started with this,there are many many many many many many many many more things to blow up,implode,explode.

Like the statue of liberty or Moscow or an aircraft carrier...or a toilet.

And a note,the reason why after the subtitle like RUSSIAN CHANNEL below there is words becuase I have to put words afterwards.

I dont know,anyway on with the shit!.

"FINAL NOTE.

This chapter is going to be where everything goes to hell.

* * *

><p><strong>RUSSIAN CHANNEL.<strong>*Russian music*."Hiya western dogs and welcome to RUSSIAN CHANNEL,where the author has put in his own awesomess and replaced that piece of shit called LUCKY CHANNEL.(BOOO)"

"But Akira didnt you like doing LUCKY CHANNEL?"Minuro asked,confused at why he was wearing a *I love Russia*tshirt.

"Shut up and be a good boy"

"Ok as long as I get paid".

"Yeah anyway starting from next chapter we will be interviewing characters from Hunter Killer,and this,ok?"

"Wasnt there something else?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Calm down"

"Anyway,if you want a character from any of the authors other storys or you want a specific one to be interviewed then dont hesitate to ask or review with it"

"Are you **SURE? **thats it".

"Oh and the Author might drop in"

"Sure thats it?"

"Oh and and any anime from Strawberry panic,lucky star,clannad,haruhi are accepted"

"Dasvidnya!".

* * *

><p><strong>MASTU,SOMEWHERE IN THE US.<strong>I gripped the wheel of the car and turned it over,advoiding the steady stream of bullets coming in my back through the mirror I saw that the US army jeeps chasing me were still spraying thier .50cal machine guns everywhere._Seriously do they recruit gun nuts these days,anyway Ill have those jeeps finished with in a few seconds._The only things I had on my was my phone,and a pair of desert eagles,I hadnt eaten in days,though it didnt really bother me.

The first jeep came closer and the men inside readied thier assualt rifles for a tyre shot,which was textbook of course._Problem is I know textbook,and it stinks._While I was thinking,a 5.62mm round had hit me in the shoulder,since I had no armour on,the shot went straight through,normally something like that would stop a person but I had no time for such crap.

Seconds later a ocean of lead,hit the car and a tyre burst,the screech of metal on road became apparent,and I opened the roof window,looking out it was confirmed that I was facing rookies,they had opened thier jeeps doors and were hangning out.

The car finally came to a stop and I jumped on the roof,the jeeps came flying by and I grabbed onto the front of the first drivers face was priceless as I shot the army solider next to him with a single well aimed bullet._Oh wait I have a grenade dont I._Reaching into my jacket with one hand,I pulled out the grenade and held it in front of the drivers terrifired at him I threw the mini bomb of death and it shattered the windscreen._I have four seconds to go._Instantly my limbs were ready and I easily threw myself on top of the jeep,while shooting the occupants inside,the other jeep wasnt far behind and I made the leap._Boom._The engine tank exploded,and debris flew everywhere,hitting everything,but not I was already on the second jeep.

_Right one down,one bastad jeep to go._The soldiers of the second jeep,who had spent over a year in training were dealt with in less than 30 seconds.I threw two out and left them to get run over and ruthlessly headshotted the reminder.

I now had a US army jeep to myself,checking over the corpses I found out that he had a radio on him which was linked to the CIA network.

After connecting it with my phone I found out that a ENTIRE armoured divison was on its way to this area and a number of army groups following behind with about half the USAF fighter and bomber force coming,also there was 57 squadrons of helicopters._Do they think they are going to stand a chance,the tanks will pass through that valley to the right so I better prepare to suprise for them..._

* * *

><p><strong>RUSSIAN FLEET,CARRIER PRIDE OF RUSSIA.<strong>Across the waters surronding the battlefleet,there were broken ships of three countries scattered about,this battle would later be a textbook example,how three battlefleets,two gigantic navys from the worlds biggest and seconds biggest econemys met thier end at the skillful tatical but smaller Russian fleet,it could be called the greatest victory in navel history,the United States Pacific had been smashed and the Chinese navy completly of ships and thousands of sailors,airmen,and armed servicemen had died.

"Sir we have a wire in from Moscow"The adrimal held out his hand and recived the message from his superious,glancing at it,he read the contents.

**UNITED STATES IS A DEFCON2,PLAN GOING AS INTENDED,CAUSE AS MUCH DAMAGE TO UNITED STATES AS POSSAIBLE SO TARGET PACKAGE CAN ESCAPE.**"Your orders sir?"The fleet intelliegence officer asked."Tell the Typhoons to ready thier nukes,and set a course for the US west coast".

"Permission to speak sir?"

"Yes"

"Why are we doing this?"

"Shit just got intresting.

* * *

><p><strong>DIMITRI.<strong>The Spetsnaz commander observed the three familys gathered on the rear part of the plane."Bring her"He said in Russian to nearby burly Russian walked over to the familys.

"What do you want?"Mr Hiiragi spat."Kagamis still alive you know"And a spark of life returned to the fathers eyes."Where?".

"You wont see her ever again"Dimitri let the words sink in and pulled out a machine gun.

"Stand up"He commanded and watched the people began to sweat with fear.

"Daddy!"Kagami cried out as she ran for her family but Dimitris arm stopped her.

"Yukari your husband is still alive"He grinned before pulling the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>KAGAMI.<strong>The Tsundere was desperate for help,her eyes widened in shock as the man who had stopped her,casually opened fire on the people she had known for years.

Now they were dead,and were falling out of the plane and hitting the had she got herself into?._I have to tell him._She reached for her phone and began to text a SOS to Mastu who would hopefully pickup and save her.

Unfortuantly Dimitri had stopped her and grabbed the phone.

"Naughty,naughty looks like your boyfriend wont be here to save you"He half smiled and looked at her phone.

"Help""is that all you could send,well it looks like he might not pick it up"Now the Tsundere was terriferd,she was surrouned by big men and she couldnt do anything.

"Sir that phone has a video player".

"Oh really?,well boys its our lucky day,we have a nice tight virgin waiting for a lucky man"Dimitri smiled for they had to annoy Mastu then this was the best way possaible.

"WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT!"Kagami screamed as her clothes were torn off by a Spetsnaz man who cared little for privracy.

_Mastu,sounds like even you wont be able to save her._Dimitri though to himself as he video taped,the rapege of Kagami Hiirage.

5MINS LATER.

"Message sent boys,now to head for the US"Mad cheers went out,but nobody payed attention to the violated Kagami who was still shivering in mind was broken and her clothes gone,so she asked for help.

Help from the only guy she knew who could turn this around.

* * *

><p>So there we go,not a nice chapter but its here to stay.<p>

See you next one!.


	7. NAPALM!

Kagamis unlucky star xmas special!.

Well Ive had a good xmas over here in the UK,Im suprised that the brits spend so much on getting useless crap but its a culture thing I suppose.

Anyway one of the reviews I had simply said to me that the guy couldnt hack it anymore,now unfortunatly I would say that this isnt the nicest fanfiction out there and if you were looking for a crappy romance with fluffy ponies and flowers then this isnt sole goal of this is to blow SHIT up,if I have to kill off peoples favourties then so be it,naturally if I need to kill somebody in this then it will be brutal,and some things are ment to be funny like most of Mastus sarcastic the reasons why hes got such a lovey/sarcastic/gun nut/invinceable monster of destruction,is becuase hes pretty much the first one.

So its xmas in the middle of the west the question is what the fuck is going to happen?.

* * *

><p><strong>RUSSIAN CHANNEL.<strong>"So a merry xmas to you western burger eating fools out there!"Akira shouted into the screen,watched by a distressed assitant who couldnt help but interrupt here.

"Are you forgetting something already?"

"Am I?"The Assistant sighed and pulled a lever,almost instantly a spetsnaz oprative teleported onto a clevarlly placed immedaitly Akira began to ask him questions/interrogate hin.

"So now we have our first victim...I mean person to interview lets gain some of the background of him,tell us about you".

"Well I was 30,000 feet above the United States and we had just executed the prisoners after they had nothing to say,and we raped Kagami hiiragi".

"Did any of you care that she was a virgin and loved someone"

"No and shes expendable at the moment,thats what our commander said?".Akiras sharpened senses kicked in."Your commander then...who is he?".

"His names Dimitri and hes the best man Ive ever known,quick,sharp and a expert with any gun".

"Sounds like a superman"

"He is".

*Sound of ak47 being fired.

"Well its time to go now,see you later comrades!".

* * *

><p><strong>Shin.<strong>Shin had always liked christmas,it made his job so easy,but when the Russians had invaded the US he had to do something,something christmassy.

_How about I send them a firey gift._And the god of fighting just did his hands to propel his very own little christmas present.

* * *

><p><strong>Pride of Russia.<strong>"All missles at the ready,lock on to every state within a 300 mile radius,prep CIWS for any suprises,I dont want any Americans,British or even a mouse getting in San Fransico after we torch it".The Adrmiral listed out his orders and watched as might Oscar class 2 submarine subs sides opened up and rack after rack of cruise missles were readied.

The three Kirov battlecruises to the right of his flagship were too making prepartations,thier multiple weapon systems were trained on the golden gate bridge and everything in between.

Everywhere else,aircraft carriers were busy launching attack flights of fighters,destroyers and frigates were hunting for the greatest off all,five massive typhoon submarines were somewhere near,probbeley at the depths of the ocean.A entire fleet of the biggest ships and submarines were at his command,1000 nuclear missles were being readied and invasion fleets,consisting of the 1st,2nd and 4th guard tanks armies,a entire air fleet and numerous more combat units were heading his way.

All he had to do was give the order,an order to condeem millions to die and the worlds superpower to burn in ahses."Ready on my mark"The sweat and nervousness around the control bridge was easy to detect but everyone kept thier cool.

"Ready in 3,2,1,1FIRE!".

Hundreads of missles,thousands of shells and millions of bullets were expended everywhere accross the United States of America.

This would be the begining of a conflict that was engufl everyone,but in the end who gives a damm?.

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki.1st armoured Divison.<strong>Miyuki and her two companions were being held in a truck,over the last few days they had been fed little and had been spoken to even once gleeming clothes were now muddy and the cheerful Konata had fallen silent.

They were at the front of what looked to be hundreads of tanks in a single line,all driving down and valley,at the flanks were ten thousand marines and numerous US army soliders and thier jeeps, above was the massive noises of four hundread helicopters,seeminly assembled at will.

But it wasnt that which scared the girls,it was the fact that they were sharing a truck with four squads of hardenrd delta soldiers who would kill them if they did anything that thier commander didnt like, they needed someone to help them.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri,Spetsnaz.<strong>They were almost ready to go,thirty well eqquiped soliders and two T90 main battle tanks,all in a single giant they were to abadon the plane,it mattered little,they had hundreads of them.

The girl sat in the corner hadnt moved and Dimitri was glad becuase of turned round to the tank commander,sat high on his T90."Are the straps secure?".

"Yes sir,all ready to go"."Good".They were going to do a risky move,parachute into washington DC and kill the president.

But to do that they needed a distraction._I think a 300 ton fucking plane crashing into the white house will be a big distraction._

The ramp setteled down and the only light illuminating the plane turned red._Ready for action,lets fucking go._Sparing a glance at Kagami,Dimtri threw himself into the air,followed by two tanks and the rest of his team.

The pilots went too,soon all that was left inside the huge plane was a single weeping girl who in a mental sense had died.

The night sky covered the parachutes of forty men and two tanks.

The objective:WIN,no matter the would die trying if they had to,since the first target a 18yr old boy had been lost the Spetnsaz had been forced to look for something washington.

* * *

><p><strong>HIGHJACKED REAPER UAV,JAPAN.<strong>The armed UAV with tank busting hellfire missles had been circling round a city until it had been hacked instead of killing terroists it was to kill people who knew too much.

"Target feed locked,house Kusakabe,additional targets Minegishi is present on thermals please advise".The operator of the UAV signalled a waiting patol boat.

"Targets are confirmed,1 out of two primary objectives has been spotted,procced with the plan"The order came the thermal the operator saw the large white heat the house was giving off and moved his crosshairs over it.

**Helfr mls rdy.**Came a flashing icon and the oprator pressed the tigger,insantly the missles flew off its weapon rack and soared into the sheer damage backed up by the explosion took care of the two familys.

The reaper drone then circled around until it found its next target.

"Targets located in seprate cars,Yutaka Kobayakawa,Yui Narumi in lead car,Iwasaki family in other,Hellfires would cause too much damage,advise on weapon?".

"Advise switching to 30mm chaingun"The reply came the operator it looked like a big video game,even though he was 34 years thumbed the tigger down and a leathal hail of 30mm rounds streamed out of the killing the occupants of both discharging its leathal payload and flying to the coast,the reaper self destructed leaving no traces of what it had done except for a destroyed house and wreckages of two cars.

"Kanata Izumi?"

"Dead,killed by spetsnaz training recuirt".

* * *

><p><strong>Mastu.<strong>The scope never lies,and neither does battle hardenard camoflauge had done a good job of hiding me,as the tanks and helicopters rolled down on the valley was a truck infront full of special forces soldiers guarding something and I wanted to know what it was.

My sniper rifle was trained on the wheel barrow at the end of the valley,it was packed with C4,along with critcal points along the road and sides so I could create the maxnium confusion to allow me to get close._This rifle is accurate enough to shoot the wheel off,after that I shoot a helicopter pilot,as its going down jump on it and use the falling chopper to propell me onto the tank at the back and then the explosives will hopefully distract the Americans long here goes nothing._Aming carefully,the crosshairs were centered on the wheel,and I pulled the barrat roared and a bullet almost instantly hit the wheel and the wheelbarrow began to tumble down into the valley,straight into the path of the many explosive devices.

The pilot of the attack helicopter was next,the cockpit wasnt even full with blood as I leaped from my postion and sailed through the air._For the glorious name of aclohol!._My hands grabbed onto the tail and I balanced myself as I ran the length of the helicopter as it sprailled out of control towards the ground...and almost on top of the most behind tank._This is going well._My feet found the end and I waved to the co pilot before putting a bullet into his skull as I thudded onto the first tank._And go for it._Thumbing the detonator in my hand I pressed it and instanly a massive stream of explosives crushed the tanks unlucky to be in thier way,the detonations sent rock flying into the helicopters making the pilots evade the onslought,only to hit each othe._Its like the rush hour in Moscow,only with explosives._

The tank commander opened his hatch and I threw a grenade in there._With already set ammonation this thing is going to go up like a fucking christmas tree._I was already across the second tank and on its barrel before the first one importantly the explosion of the grenade caused the tank to fire...straight into the turret of the second the process and making it fire into the third tank.

But I was on the 15th tank by then and bullets were raking the air and space around red hot rounds were mostly some found thier mark.

It wasnt the crash of bullets penatrating my skin and wounding me that caught my attention but it was the fact that napalm was raining everywhere.

What began as a ambush turned into a rout as tanks tried to get off the road while helicopters crashed into jeeps and men burnt to what was I doing?.

I was still hopping from tank to tank,chucking in the occasinal grenade and shooting the odd crewmember with a headshot for good measure._YEHHAHHH LOADS OF FUN TODAY,where the fuck the napalm went I dont know but who cares?._

* * *

><p>This is part of the plot and there we go,a action packed explosive chapter of can anyone guess about the random falling napalm.<p>

See you next chapter!.


	8. DEPLOYMENTS

Kagamis unlucky star part Im waiting for a Beta reader at the moment,since my laptop doesnt have the required keys to be a good just need someone to put them in for correct the spelling mistakes,grammer does anyone know who object261 is?.

Everyone Ive talked with seems to think that its it might be,might ! I havent decided yet,might even be a terminator version of Tsukasa.

This is just going to be a short fill when I do get a Beta reader,the series of blowing shit up will countinue.!

* * *

><p><strong>USSCENCMD.<strong>Online currently,**COMPFC**,_COMUSAF_,USSMB.**_SITUATION STRATEIGC ALLIGEMENT OF ALL FORCES._ADVISE ON CURRENT GOALS./TATICAL GAINS/STRATEGIC POSITON.RUSSIAN INVASION OF USN OF CANAL IS OVERRUN WITH SHIPS.**

**CURRENT POSITION IS ...GRAVE.1.5MILLION US ARMY,MARINE,AND NAVY UNTIS ARE EN ROUTE TO WEST SQUADRONS ARE TARGETING MOSCOW.**

**THE PRESIDENT IS**** SAFE**. TEAMS HAVE THE NECKLACE IS RUSSIANS NOW HAVE ACCESS TO AMERICAS NUCLEAR ARSENEAL.

**ADVISE.**_MAJOR US CITIES ARE THREATEND.25MILLION LIVES HAVE BEEN LOST WITH 45MILLION HOMELESS._ADVISE ALL OVERSEAS DEPLOYMENTS ARE ENTASKED TO RE-TAKING BACK THE WATERS AROUND LA,SF,WEST COAST.

**DEPLOYMENTS ARE ELSE.**...FORWARD DEPLOYMENTS HAVE BEEN DESTROYED BY ROUGE ELEMENT.

ROUGE?._ONE MAN._

_**MASTU.**_


	9. Not for patroitic Americans

Kagamis unlucky star while Im waiting for a beta reader.I thought I might aswell keep the story my spelling is bad.(I have to do it on the site).And grammer and is readable.

Anyway a part will be skipped,and the Russian star aswell,Im afraid.

On with the plot!.

* * *

><p><strong>AW3R1CA.<strong>For Miyuki and the other two girls,it had been a long stressful journey halfway accross the world under the CIA when Mastu appeared and threw the Delta teams out of the truck before spotting the deltas,taking care of them and destroying 2miles of the US military and was to say at the least.**AMAZING.**

"So he just took out an entire convoy,got hit numerous times and hes STILL driving!"Konata mentioned in awe at how they had been rescued."Hes amazing,Ill give him that...but he wasnt so happy when Kagami wasnt with us".Tsukasa replied.

_Am I in love with Mastu,or someone else...although they look the same.I dont think its Mastu._Miyuki thought to had been 11 years since she had gone with her dad to a training facility in watch boys prepare themselves for the Spetsnaz._It wasnt really a family trip,who was that boy?._

Of course Miyuki had her likes,the one that she really liked was the current champion of them all.A seven year called Dimitri._But I never saw him again,pity although dad said that Dimitri would be a masterful person in years to of course he would,he was the champion of the boys there...until the other guy came._

* * *

><p><strong>MASTU...TRUCK.<strong>"Hey Miyuki,can you come over to the front please.I need to talk with you about where we are going".I shouted through the large flap that connected the driving cab to the rest of the truck._Time to find out whats going is the US military gearing up for war,why the CIA wants my why there is soo many strippers about?._

Yeah,I need you to look for sector 6-8...grid 4-5-7-7-2-1 NEVADA".

"Why?".

"We will be safe there,and since you three were under the Delta rookies for some time,do you have any idea what is happening?"I asked pondered for a few seconds,slightly frowning._This is gonna be bad...right?._"Well..."_Take your time,Ive got plently after all Im the designated driver._

"The Russians have broken through the US eight and third fleets,along with the Chinese navy and are now landing at San Fransico"._Wow..sounds like someones been busy._"And Kagami was one of the CIAs targets but she left for the airport with your ticket"._Oh fuck,so Kagamis fucked...Im fucked,Miyukis fucked...WE ARE ALL FUCKED._

Of course when I learnt that Kagami wasnt with them it just served to fuel my fury...I like her.

* * *

><p><strong>KAGAM1.<strong>When the huge transport plane did was certain to the farmers around the crop land that it had crashed that nobody would survive.

Kagami proved the law of logic,gravity and pyshics wrong by stumbaling half naked and half awake out of the red and mind shattered.

* * *

><p><strong>D1M15I.<strong>The commander of Russias finest stromed the White house and burned it to the ground,helped by the supporting fire of his two T90 MBTS and he was overjoyed at seeing the greastest prize of all.

"Ah the most powerful man on the planet...nice to meet your not so powerful anymore are you?.Elected by close minded civilans and ruled by rich bankowners,Im suprised that your not begging for death".He spoke in a cold accent that was in english.

"But look around you,your country is burning before your eyes and even the worlds "best" defense system couldnt stop two T90 tanks and a handful of men drop into your capital".Dimitri grinned,holding the president up by throat and causing him to choke.

The burly man grabbed the presidents necklace and dropped the weedy man to the ground."Your are powerful no on why you have lost...to me".Dimitri pulled out his pistol and a second later,a clean headshot was visable on the other mans head.

"Dimtiri to all units,mount up and pack it in,we are heading for Nevade...kill anyone and everyone on your way".The commander the necklace to his neck._I have the power of submarines and nuclear silos in my worlds second largest nuclear arsenal is now mine to command...have pity for the fools who stand in my way._


	10. BURN! BURN!

Kagamis unlucky star chapter 10!Yup so here we are with another chapter!,I think this was the beta one.(Dunno(.emofongster did the beta so all the thanks goes to him for whatever a beta does.

* * *

><p><strong>RUSSIAN CHANNEL<strong>."Ok people,we have a song for you all!".

Warnings of an airstrike  
>The sirens scream out loud<br>Warnings on the radio  
>Of what's coming<br>Appearing on the radar  
>A threat from overseas<br>Planes on the horizon  
>Cast shadows on the ground<p>

Bringers of destruction  
>Are ravaging the land<br>Fury of the bombers  
>A force to reckon with<p>

Sets the world on fire  
>Then turns to strike again<br>Flames are burning higher  
>The bombs keep falling<br>AA guns are blazing  
>As the sky is turning red<br>Better run for cover you''ll be quick or be dead

Burn Burn  
>Rage of the heavens<br>Burn Burn  
>Death from above<br>Die Die  
>Merciless killing<br>Burn Burn  
>Death from above<p>

Carpet bombing cities  
>And grinding them to dust<br>Able men and women  
>Will all be victims<p>

Everyone will suffer  
>In the wake of their attack<br>Bombers show no mercy  
>A land in ruin<p>

Homes are turned to rubble  
>When the airstrike has been approved<br>Facing their destruction  
>Fear the black wings of death<br>Nothing remains  
>Cities ruined turned to dust<br>All has been lost  
>Rise from the ashs and strike<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NAVADA:AREA <span>261<span>**

**DATE:2012**

**LOCTAION:UNITED STATES**

**CURRENT SITUATION:DESPERATE.**"IM ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL,HIGHWAY TO HELL!"I sang as the song on the radio went into a loop. Miyuki kept snoring as she was sleeping next me,while Tsukasa and Konata were curled up next to each on the seat to the right of me._Seriously this might be some kind of stupid Yuri or Lesiben thing on that shitty site called "Fanfiction".Where virgins who eat a KFC everyday make up stupid storys..._

After passing through numerous checkpoints in the various States we had crossed,we had finally entered Navada where my friends safe house I could dump these three off and then commence a search for ,after all this IS Navada where the Area 51 base is._They have some nice tech there...Ill just "borrow"some...with some help._I looked at Miyuki and knew what I needed her to do.

_It begins with poles and ends with lap dancing._I gripped the wheel and spun the truck where it needed to keep on the correct friends house was in a minefield ._Of course I dont know the fuck why he would just plonk his house in the middle of a fucking minefield._Maybe he likes mines?.

* * *

><p><strong>B52X BOMBER SQUADRON:LUCKY LADIES Rick."RICKSTER".<strong>The squadron of b52s made thier silent run. They had been flying over deserted parts of Russia for eight hours and were now in sight of thier target.

Rick walked over to the cockpit and checked that everything was fine."Report?"The captain was famed for his smartness and discipline.

"Nothing sir,sounds like Moscow isnt expecting us".

"Good,now signal the other bombers to go weapons rader and select targets,I want to home for dinner".

The giant formation of bombers moved into a attack position,tail gunners scanning behind and electronic jamming concealing thier positions.

This was just the first squadron in._Russia will pay for what they have done._

The bomb aimer shouted up to Rick."Sir we are range,civilan housing below us and the weapons operator reports that we have caught them with thier pants down".

Rick cracked his fist and grabbed the squadron radio."All bombers this is Rickster,bomb whatever you want,but make sure that the tactial nukes are placed well".

The reply was the bombers to the left and right and him shifted into attack position,thier heavy engines growling."Sir we have a unknown contact on rader!"The rader operator shouted and Rick grabbed the handle as the bomber got lower to commence its run.

"Dont worry,we have the element of suprise!"He chuckled before glancing out the view port to see that his attack was going well. The reports slowly flickered in.

"Red flight reporting all bombs dropped".

"White flight here,cruise missles are away".

All that was left were the remains of a school, below the housing of a once proud city was turned to rubble as flames engulfed the entire district.

"Calling all aircraft with special weapons,release your payload on my go...".Rickster watched the weapons officer give him a time._10,.5.4_"Get ready!"._3,2,1._"Ready sir".

"Release your nukes gentlemen,I want to go home now".The captain sat down and watched as 20 missles flew down and evaporated whatever was left.

Behind the bomber squadron was a giant series of explosions...followed by nuclear warfare.

* * *

><p><strong>SPETSNAZ:DIMITRI.<strong>The Spetsnaz veteran watched and sometimes laughed as the special T90s in front of his truck demolished the motorway infront of them."Take your time,I want to back at the landing stage for yesterday"He radioed in.

"Yes sir...however there are alot of cars infront and the gps shows that a traffic jam is building up" Came the nervous reply. Everyone in the Spetsnaz,no matter how old and experienced they were. Feared Dimitri for what he was.

"Just shoot your way through".Came Dimitris cold reply.


	11. KFCMCBK

Kagamis unlucky star part11. Yup so heres another one...I think anyway,now what are the reasons for the invasion?,I dont know ask Chuck Norris or something.

* * *

><p><strong>RUSSIAN CHANNEL."<strong>Good morning western fools!...its time for another RUSSIAN CHANNEL!"

"Wait Aikra".

"Shut up".(Sound of jet engine).

"Wait...what the fucks that?".

"SHIT ITS A MISSLE!".

SPLAT!.

* * *

><p>Here we invasion.<p>

SHIT HAPPENS AGAIN.  
>The Russians land for a reason and yet we dont know...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RUSSIAN LANDING POINT:NEVADA:<span>DIMITRI<span>.**The gates to the landing point at a location near the Golden Gate bridge(or what remained of it and the city)opened for a small convoy of tanks and trucks.

The GRU soldiers on guard all stood to attention at the Spetsnaz finest appeared. The highly trained troops quickly disembarked and made way for thier commander.

Dimitri hauled himself out of the passengers cab and fast walked to the HQ tent. A soldier learnt not to be in the way when he was thrown out of Dimitris path in a less than a second flat. The Russian didnt even appear tired or even showed any emtion.

"Ah Dimitri...what do you have for us?"Came the greeting from a adrimal inside the tent that he walked into, noticing that the staff officers were all eating some kind of western food. _Hmmm strange...why are they eating that?._ "Admiral what are you eating?".Dimtri asked..noting that they were stacks of boxes being loaded into ships.

"Ah my friend,this is what we invaded for,it is a new type of superweapon the west have been developing for years and now they sell it!". "Wait...we invaded the USA for food?".

"Not just any old type of food!".  
>"What then?"<br>"FAST FOOD!"..."NOW GO TO AREA51 AND SECURE MORE OF THE STUFF...WE WILL COUNQUER THE WORLD THROUGH THE POWER OF FAST FOOD!" A aide gave Dimitri a data slate which told him the forces which he had avaible for the current operation._ I have a infantry division,two tank battalions and a helicopter squadron with airsupport...and even better...I have my entire Spetsnaz forces with me._

As he walked out,Shin was watching,and waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>AREA51:MASTU.<strong>About a hour ago Miyuki entered the base in her stripper outfit;and now with AREA51 drugged and drunk,my friend :Nicks: forces had come to help me.  
>And so with the lastest technolgy and camo suits we made our approach to the base. "Echo 1-3 this is steel fist over".I spoke into the mike which was next to my mouth.<br>"Echo1-3 rogers,we are just dealing with the guards,Echos1 and 2 are taking the west and south entrances,we have the north,advise you deal with the east".Came a team members reply.

"Steel fist over and out".I "miked" back. Crawling silently and drawing my combat knife. I made my way behind two guards that wernt drunk. _Nighty-night motherfuckers._ Standing up I broke ones neck and jammed my knife into the other ones torso. Falling silently on the floor and making no sound was the best thing they had done all day._You might aswell work in a pub,you have the sleeply drop down attuitude_. Picking my knife back up;I noticed someone moving in the shadows of a nearby building...they were hit four seconds later by a well aimed throwing knife. "Steel fist here,I have elimated all targets,procced with extract of package:Miyuki. _Miyuki was in the main hanger stripteasing the bases garrison...and she did her job well,anyway Tsukasa and Konata are bringing the massive explosive charge up. _Another movement alerted my senes and a silenced bullet was on its way to kill whoever dared to move. "Steel first here,Mastu for the girls,I am near the compound main building,far side,all teams proceed with phase 2...elimate all hostiles,remember there is a pink girl with them...she is not to be harmed".

* * *

><p><strong>AMERICA:SHIN.<strong>The god of war circled over the armoured colunm which he had almost destroyed with napalm. The old man seemed pleased with himself after creating such chaos._Now all I need to do is to find "him" and...wait theres some movement,a few delta boys and thier leader...all safe and sound. _The god swooped down with his hands turned into swords. A few seconds later the remains of the once-proud delta spotted him...and froze. The sheer sight of such a awesome figure at war was too much for them.

_And they are pissing themsleves,lovely. Ill just "clean"the enviroment._ And thats exactly what he did. The god flew down and chopped off the first few soldiers in half. The leader who had managed to start shooting at him was next in line. And he was decapiated. The remainder either shot themselves or were cut down without mercy. _This isnt war,this is sport._

* * *

><p><strong>AW3R21A:KAGAMI.<strong>The purple headed girl stumbled accross a road literred with car wrecks and burnt out veihicles,the scene was of dectruction but she didnt seem to notice:or care. Kagami held the reminader of her clothes tightly as her barefeet travsered the blasted landscape.  
>A distant thunder was heard and in front of her was a shooting star. <em>Make a wish...I wish I was at home and this had never happened.<em> The thunder came closer and closer until dust was covering the air around her.  
>A helicopter started to slow down and from above a hand picked her up by the throat and held her tightly.<br>"AH so Miss Hiiragi...we meet again".A cold Russian accent came. And when she looked up,the face was familer.  
>VERY FAMILIER.<p> 


	12. Lets play battleships

Kagamis Unlucky star part12. Well this is going fast,well I usually upload chapters every month or I guess we all know what is going to happen to everyone and the lucky star world when Ive been through with it. Dont we?.Anyway thanks to SoldierOtaku312 for his suggestions on callsigns and the weather!

* * *

><p><strong>AW3RC1A:W3ST C05ST:KIROV BATTLECRUISER;GREAT PETER.<strong>The Russian fleet was docked and stationary all over the west coast,but the most ships were next to the Great Peter along with various aircraft carriers and transport ships waiting to go home.

They had almost finished preparations aswell. The Great Peter lay in silence,her crew nonactive and weapon systems down. The captain was busy drinking Vodka and having sex with the local women,to care about the state of battle readiness that his ship was supposed to be in.

All of a sudden and over the horizon a mass of flak from the AA guns positioned to protect the fleet had opened up and various missle launchers had started to streak the sky with white darts. The heavy rain and wind buffeted the smaller ships from side to side,but the might battlecruiser stood still.

"Uhhh what is going on?"The groggy captain asked his first officer. "I dont know sir,our anti aircraft defenses on the shore have opened up...". "Bullshit,I want more alcohol"Came the traditional Russian reply to everything. The destroyer next to the battlecruiser started to turn on its weapons rader. "Uh sir,I think we may be under attack". "SHUT UP IM FUCKING WOMEN HERE!".

The first officer looked out of the window and saw something completly unbielievable. Hundreads of planes flying at low altitude along with support from ships that must have come from allied countries and NATO.

He pressed the alarm and took control.

The Great Peters weapons systems came online and the rest of the docked fleet followed. Soon gataling guns and 130mm cannons were pointing at the sky and thier loader systems churned away masses of bullets while the hundreads of missles stored in tubes rose out like petals on a flower...ready to be unleashed.

* * *

><p><strong>A10 THUNDERBOLT SQUADRON."ATLAS".Captain "Smith".<strong> The squadron of attack planes flew over the dark ocean as rain plattered around them.  
>"Altitude 50feet,ECM systems are online and weapons charged".Smith radioed his AWACS.<br>"Be advised we have a ready fleet of warships waiting and the aircraft carriers are launching planes,also the heavy bombers will be late so soften the Russians up so the British and French along with the rest of NATO can deploy thier forces"The AWACS commander signalled.

"Roger that,I have a visual on 4destroyers and a Kirov class battlecruiser,request permission to engage over?".Smith that he would get the chance to sink a few ships for the day.  
>"Permission granted ATLAS,lead the way".<p>

Smith pulled the plane into a attack heading and readied his missles.  
>"ATLAS squadron this is Smith,follow me in and hit em hard".He radioed before firing the first of his anti ground missles.<p>

The 32kg warhead smashed into the side of a nearby destroyer and erupted the fuel tanks. Debris went flying everywhere and hit a plane,knocking it down.

"Tally one".  
>He flew over another destroyer and pressed the trigger button. A stream of 35mm gataling rounds came out and hosed the ship in a storm of bullets. The rest of the squadron joined in until the ship blew up and sank.<br>The shockwaves from the explosion knocked another plane out of the air.

"Sir that battlecruiser is firing on us".  
>"Roger that,ATLAS squadron realease flares in...3...2...1." The first wave of missles from the battlecruiser choose to target the masterfully triggered flares instead of the A10. Thus rendering them useless.<p>

"1-2 to 1-5 concentrate on those destroyers,2-2 to 2-5 hunt down thier aircraft,we have the advantage here. Everyone else with me!".Smith shouted before a burst of flank hit the cockpit and killed his co-pilot.

_Fuck,that cruiser really is heavily armed._ Smith moved his plane into a perfect attack position and his other planes joined up beside him. "Right people,we need to destroy that Kirov-class before it hoses us all down". He was proved right as a stream of bullets completly obliterated a squadron of planes high above his position.

The speed indicator reached its max limit as the A10s roared in,blasting the battlecruiser with everything they had. Smith that the tank killing bullets they used were just bouncing off the ships thick armour.

"Switch to missles"He commanded before launching all his missles ,a wave of AGMS followed.

The battlecruisers defense systems swatted the missles down like flies before unleashing its own missles volley:Completly decipaitating the squadron of A10s.

Smiths braves assualt on the Russian fleet had come at a high price. Soon the heavys bombers themsleves would be torn from the air...


	13. Christmas

Kagamis unlucky star part13!.

Well its back bitches with another chapter packed of stuff... reply to the review,uh well sorry about the Nevada thing since its how we say it in a local language so Ill try to keep that in mind.

Anyway we ARE NOT nearing the end if anyone thinks that there isnt much stuff left to blow up...well you are a very silly person,anway WARNING THIS IS SEXUAL.

* * *

><p><strong> MIYUKI:AREA51.<strong>

Miyuki screamed louder and louder as the last US soldier that she had duped penetrated her. Everything was so orgasmic and she had enjoyed the past couple of hours duping a entire military base by using her body and a pole.

Sweat poured out of the pink haried girls face as the soldier penis become embedded in her.

The pleasure and his moans were the last the guy heard and felt as the poisioned drink she had gave him took place.  
>Miyuki stood up and moaned slightly before feeling her naked body and rembering what she had been doing for the last couple of hours,infact she was pretty sore now.<p>

She walked over to the wall which next to a large had briefed her that she would stand next to this door and then he would take of everything else.  
>The pink haired girl felt her sweated body ache from the constant abuse it had suffered,unfortantly she was too busy rubbing herself to take notice that a fist was headed in her direction.<p>

Miyuki turned round and the world went black. "Stupid bitch,do you think that YOU can take on my base by yourself?"Uttered a hard American accent.

* * *

><p><strong>Konata &amp; Tsukasa:AREA51.<strong> The two small girls heaved along together as they carried a massive bomb that would help Mastu in his breaking down of a heavily armoured door.  
>"Konata,do you think we will going home soon?"Tsukasa asked,her brow dropping slighty. "Yes I think Mastu will find us a way home..when he finds Kagami anyway"Konata sighed.<p>

"Anyway at least we dont have to carry this HUGE bomb anymore".The two girls remakred to each other before giving a waiting Mastu his late christmas present. The haired midget noticed that the boy was carrying a pair of pistols along with a assualt rifle.  
>"Hey"She said softly,Mastu turned his gaze towards her and the Otaku despite knowing him for a good length of time:still shuddered under his pierceing gaze.<p>

"Thanks for the bomb,though unfortuantly I wont need it to break down this door..and..Konata what are you thinking about?"He grinned.

"Can me and Tsukasa use your pistols?".  
>"Sure,infact you can join me".Mastu walked over to the two girls and showed them how to fire a pistol and aim.<br>After a while (well about 15mins).Mastu started to gaze at the stars in the night sky.  
>Tsukasa noticed amazingly and asked a simple but signifcant questions."What are you staring at?".<p>

"Satellites..."

* * *

><p><strong>Mastu:AREA51.<strong>  
>I walked back to the door and held my assualt rifle in one hand:The bomb was clutched tight to my waist.<em>If I get this wrong Im going to kill our stripper friend.<em>"Get behind me" I glanced back at the two (now nervous as fuck) girls behind me.

"Arnt you going to use the bomb?" _Fuck no,a good kick always grants 10/10,and eveyone likes to be a good boy for santa._ "Right you two,get behind me and Konata your martial arts training does fuck all anyway".

Konatas faced dropped and I could tell that she wasnt enojying that comment. But it had to be said since martial arts training does help anyway.  
>"Hey we go...MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS!"I shouted before readying a kick that would have made a rugby player proud.<p>

The sheer awesomeness of the kick broke down the door. Peering inside I could see a squad of Amercian soldiers next to a naked and knocked out Miyuki.  
>They stared at me in shock. "OI CATCH!"I shouted before grabbing Konata and Tsukasa and throwing the bomb inside the room.<p>

*boom*._That was pathetic,Ill throw a explosive kitten next time and see what happens._ After a few seconds when the bomb went off. I took a peek inside the room and to my excellent bomb throwing except Miyuki and the soldiers she had drugged was completly destroyed. _Right better wake Miyuki up. _I glanced at the hugly devolped woman to my left and picked her up with one hand. Shaking her,I started to find a immediate reaction.

"Where the fuck are my clothes?".

* * *

><p><strong>DIMTRI:NEVADA.<strong> "So Miss Hiiragi,are we felling for a nice drop today?"Dimitri coldly smiled as he held the purple haired out of the door of the attack helicopter he was riding in.  
>"Go to hell..."Kagami replied.<br>"A pity"Dimitri dropped her out of the helicopter. She landed on a medical truck.  
>"Take care of her,I want a good fucking when I get back".The Spetsnaz operative commanded before closing the side door.<p>

"Pilot!,get us back in the formation!". "Vladamir,I want to know whats ahead of us","DIMA!,collect our forces together and get me a sandwich".  
>The sandwich was duly bought and Dimitri focused on the task that lay ahead of him.<p>

Studying his modifed Military Ipad,the commander found that the remaning USA forces and NATO strike battalions had gathered ahead of them.  
>"Some 1.5million men,4500 tanks and a similar number of aircraft,artillary and other forces SIR!"A Spetsnaz operative read out a report.<p>

"Any news on the fleet?".

"They are engaged by the enemy,the rest of the USN(united states navy),and NATO retalition forces,the fleet wont last long sir,the guys at the top of command are sending all current deployed ground and air units to our position.

"Excellent,we attack now".The oprative frowned,"Sir,we are engaging a enemy in a defensive position ,outnumbers us five-to-one and we are to attack them?".  
>Dimitri pulled out his pistol and shot the man who had dared to question him.<br>Turning to his aide with a radio Dimitri gave out his instructions.  
>"Tanks to the front,APCS and infantry are to attack once dismounted,airsupport will be tasked at destroying enemy air power,all the rest will follow my attack helicopter,send those orders and fast".<p>

The Russian pulled out a gataling gun from a nearby locker and shouted at the pilot."Battlestations,full speed ahead,we are leading the formation!".

Before he pulled himself into action,Dimitri felt the necklace he had taken from the President. "It may just be a necklace...but it holds the nukes...wait wheres the other one?".  
>"Never mind"He said to himself before cranking the gataling and opening the side door,before him was his attack force and the entire Spetsnaz combat units were flying beside him in thier mi24 attack helicopters.<br>_Hmm time to put on a litte music._Rock music started playing as the armies collided.

* * *

><p><strong>KONATA:<strong>The blue haired girl fired her pistol and dispatched a attacker before helping out Tsukasa.  
>"Hey I think Ive got the hand of this!"She shouted excitedly.<br>"Dont get too eager Konata,I do this all the time...killing may be my buisness but theres a fine line between jobs and enjoying it"A stern voice rang out from behind her.  
>"I know,just my first time right?"<br>"Yeah first time...a first time for Miyuki aswell!"Mastu chuckled before heading off into a nearby door.

Konata sat down next to a kneeling Tsukasa..who was staring at the door Mastu went into.  
>"Whats wrong?"the otaku asked ,a note of concern on her face.<br>"Thought a saw a guy with pink hair go in...but only one person Ive ever heard of has pink hair".  
>"Wait...WHAT?".<br>Konata suddenly realised that something was up and she ran to the door before having it closed in her face.  
>"Speaking of which"She turned her head round and folded her arms."Wheres Miyuki?".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE BIG GUY *MR TAKARA*:<strong>The mastermind of death circled his prey...Mastu.  
>With a teleporter in one hand a pistol in the pink haired father crept up behind his former student and sent him to sleep.<br>"Ahh Mastu your soo easy".He chuckled before teleporting them both.  
>However,he didnt realise that a third person was with them...<p> 


	14. Steel rain

Kagamis unlucky star part 14!Sorry about the wait,Ive been driving T80 mainbattle tanks around,quite fun infact.  
>Anyway if anyone is unsure what or why Mr Takara (Miyukis father)is doing in all will be explained or blown up soon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>25000 KM ABOVE THE EARTH<strong>  
>The pink haired yellow eyed father of Miyuki grinned to himself. He once had Mastu bolted down to the floor and everything was secure this time.<br>His prize creation wasnt going anywhere. Not on his space station anyway.  
>He gestured to the men operating a machine which was hooked up to Mastu. "Wake him up"<p>

A portion of telsa leaked into the boys body and woke him up quickly. His grey eyes opened and fists were readied...readied to bust his way out.  
>Until he realised that he wasnt going anywhere.<br>Mastus eyes glanced around the room and took the infomation in,in just a few quick notes. He then focused on his former mentor.

"Is this morning or night?".  
>"Neither...your not getting out".Mr Takara answered back quickly. "And I think a little chat will be needed"He remarked before sitting down on a chair.<p>

"Look at you,your supposed to be mine,now your running around causing world wars and giving my grand plan a little trouble".A piece of spit came out of the pink mans mouth.  
>"Am I?,your supposed to be dead anyway,I saw your tank be crused like a little bug...how are you still alive?"Mastu replied cooly,trying not to fall in the trap of being angry.<p>

"I wasnt even on that convoy to begin with,Ive been at the area51 base ever since you fool".A cold laugh echoed around the room.  
>Mastu gritted his teeth and a light bulb went off in his head.<br>"Who are you anyway,Ive never known your real name"

"Mr Takara...my daughter and you have met before,ever since Siberia where I picked you up over Dimitri,who is in Amercia right now and in a bit of trouble".Mr Takara told Mastu.  
>"Dimitri...I should have known".<p>

"Prepare the orbiatal laser cannon and steel rain boys,so we can show our guest the power of this company".

* * *

><p><strong>Orbital assualt satellite F9PPE4<br>**

**Transmission incoming. . . . . . Aceepted.**

**Overlord sequence confirmed,password *** *** *** *** *** ***.  
>Accepted.<strong>

**Steel rain is online.  
>Accepted. . . . . . . .Targets? . . . . . . Earth,Sector F8-E1. Confirming. . . . . . Accepted,laser strike is accepted<br>Overlord to all assualt units,prepare firing sequence when in position.  
>1-19 Accepted<br>20-250 Accepted.  
>Commence firing in 10<br>9  
>8<br>****Ports open  
>7<br>6  
>Target confirmed<br>5  
>4<br>Charging  
>3<br>2  
>1<br>Commence firing  
><strong>

The web of 250 laser weapons opened fire on the planted below.  
>In a second,45million people died as thier were decimated the lasers.<br>In a minute half of the worlds population were burning.  
>In 10mintues the seas had evaported.<br>In 3hours the atmosphere had blown out.  
>In 10hours 87% of humanity was dead.<br>In 20 hours the Earth had changed from a fertile planted to a lump of rock.  
>Tommorow:There was nothing left.<p>

**Sortie confirmed,next?  
>Move to the Milky way and exit,find another planet before the Sun blows up and kills us all.<br>Accepted**


	15. INVASION

Well I couldnt leave this part of the series without doing something epic right?

* * *

><p><strong>ARTEMIS COMMAND AND SPACE BOURNE MILITARY BASE:MR YAMAMATO TAKARA<strong>

"So anyway Mastu,thats what the Earth will become when Ive finished".Yamamato grinned to the helpless Mastu.  
>"Aww my pet little soldier doesnt like does he?,well fuck you".He grinned before making to leave the room,Mr Takara shifted his eyes and smiled."Miyuki thats so poor your dead Grandmother could do better"He shouted before reaching into a corner and plucking his suprised daughter out.<p>

"Lets go,I have things to do...say bye bye to Mastu,hes not going to see anything or anyone now"Miyukis father commented before grabbing her and leaving the room,forever surrounding the room and Mastu in it...in darkness.

They passed a entrance corrider,Yamamato strode up to it and the two guards stepped aside before saluting.  
>"Dad...why are you doing this?"Miyuki gasped as she saw what lay before her.<br>"Becuase this is what Daddy is good at,you think that going to that training session when you were eight years old wasnt proof enough,beside I feel like destroying the world now,but NATO is pushing the Russian invasion fleet back so I have to do something,Im suprised the dumb fucks even fell for it.  
>Besides look at Daddys mighty army!".<p>

They strode down the headquaters massive loading deck,which was full with hundeads of tanks,dozens of bombers,squadrons of fighters and thousands of Mr Takaras they passed saluted the head of Artemis before getting back to work.  
><strong>"Entering upper atmosphere,time to European airspace:four hours".<strong>"You see Miyuki,your not a ordinary girl,your a clone,at least you had sperm and a doner to put you together unlike our friend in a dark room,you are all object261,all three of you".  
>"Three?,but theres only two?".Miyuki became startled,all of this was too much to take in.<br>"Well you,Mastu and someother person I cant remember,ah look we are almost at the command center,be on your best behaviour,Daddys got work to do".

Mr Takara walked into his command center and instantly the room became silent.A chourus of saluts followed before everyone got back to Takara got into his throne and putting on a leather jacket,he became a part of the highly organised structure.  
>"How are the companys men that didnt want to take part,are they secure below decks?".He asked.<br>"Yes sir,all 666 men are accounted for and behind bars"Came a almost instant reply.  
>"How far are we,and weapons status?".<br>"About 3 1/2 hours,and all weapons are online,we finished docking with the supply units the day before,all ground units are in position at thier transports,all air squadrons are ready to go and the orbital assualt troopers are in thier drop pods".  
>"Excellent,now we can begin,better put on my sunglasses,things may get a little roasty.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>3HOURS LATER.<strong>

The contienent below was unspecting as the gigantic spaceship entered Euorpean airspace,laser turrets and gun turrets began to unleash hell on the cities below,while missle pods and anti aircraft instillations began to pound away to clear a path.  
>In half a hour,aircraft would be dropped from the sides and the invasion would begin,the sky would be filled with parachutes and drop pods while the amount of aircraft would secure airspace.<br>In the meantime,the massive space,dubbed "Wrath of the sharks"would block out the sun.

* * *

><p>Alright,thats it for Kagamis unlucky star,see you guys on the third and final one!.<p> 


End file.
